Conception
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sam and Jack try and have the child they've dreamed of for so long. Sequel to 'A New Life'. COMPLETE
1. Going to the Doctor

A/N: Here it is! The LONG awaited sequel to 'A New Life'. Oy. This took me a while to write! I hope you like it.

* * *

When Kristie told Justin that she was going to be the surrogate mother for Sam and Jack's child – he flipped. 

"What! No, that's insane! _Especially_ when we have allies that could help them conceive. Kristie, this is outrageous! I _won't_ allow it."

Kristie watched her husband pace with a calm gaze, "You _won't_ allow it? My dearest, Jeff, you can't _prevent_ it." He stopped his aimless pacing and looked into her forest green depths filled with determination. "I told them I would – and I _will_. It doesn't mean I love you or our children any less; just that I want them to have that same happiness as well. Can't you see that?"

Jeff sighed as he sat down on their bed next to his wife. "I understand that, Kristie. Really, I _do_. It's just that I don't see why they can't use Janet as the carrier, instead of you. You're just so young…"

"That's the point, Jeff. Janet is forty-three; the chances of her carrying a child to term are getting slimmer and slimmer with every passing day. If her and Daniel want to start a family – and we both know that they do – then they're going to have to move fast. She can't do this and I _can_." Her eyes began to water as she thought about the situation, "Besides, I already spoke to Thor about fixing Sam's uterus. He said that the procedure would take two years to be completed. The child I can offer Sam and Jack _now_ will start their family so that in two years they can add _another_ baby."

Jeff nodded silently in resignation. Kris squealed and jumped into his lap, kissing him passionately. He may not like that his wife was going to carry her aunt and uncle's child… but she wanted to and there was nothing he could do about it besides accept it as fact.

* * *

Four people waited anxiously in the office of the specialist given their case. It was a rather interesting case to be sure, and Dr. Blythe wasn't sure if he could handle it. Considering how important and well known all of the people involved were… it wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to take the case. Then he'd learned that he'd be paid double the normal price as long as he didn't talk to any reporters about the case – ever. 

"Generals O'Neill, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor, it's very nice to meet all of you," Dr. Blythe said as he sat down at his desk. These were not exactly who he was expecting to see… somehow he'd imagined that General J. O'Neill would be taller, and General S. O'Neill would be shorter. He didn't know why, but that's what it was. He was definitely not expecting to see two very anxious couples wanting to know if they would be denied their request to bring a child into the world.

"I see all of you have seen the psychiatrist. She has only good things written. It looks like everything's good to go. I'll be giving Mrs. O'Connor and Mrs. O'Neill birth control so that their cycles will be intoned. If all goes well, in a minimum of three months time, Generals, you'll be expecting a baby."

Sam and Jack hugged for all they were worth as Jeff put his hand on Kris's shoulder, squeezing it in support.

The doctor smiled again; closing the folder he had in front of him, "Well, then. I know you all have important matters to deal with. Good day."

* * *

Justin watched discreetly from the window as he and Camilla waited for Kristie and Jeff to get back. The children were down for their naps, Elijah and Mike in their new "big boy" room with Cosette and Jacqueline in their own new room next door. Their old nursery hadn't been changed in the three months since they'd moved out, as it still saw a lot of use as the children were _not_ always kind to one another. 

When the car finally pulled up, Camilla and Justin were watching day-time soap operas which the Jaffa couldn't get enough of ever since Justin had introduced her to the twisted worlds of _Days of Our Lives_ and _General Hospital_.

"Hey," Kristie said with a smile as she walked in to the house. Jeff wasn't with her.

"Hey. Where's Jeff?" Justin asked softly.

She motioned out toward the car with her hand, "We went shopping before coming back and he's just getting the stuff from the back." She sat down in her favorite chair with a sigh, "So, where're the kids?"

"Sleeping," Camilla answered. "They've been pretty good today. Only one argument between Mike and JR."

"JR?" Jeff asked with a scowl as he walked into the house.

Camilla shrugged, "It's what Jacqueline wants to go by now."

Jeff's scowl got bigger, "It sounds like a soap opera character."

Justin grimaced, "That could be because she wanted to be called JR after watching JR on television." At the surprised looked of Kristie and Jeff he hastily added, "I swear I didn't know she was there!"

Kris shrugged, "I guess it's fine as long as she's happy with it." She turned to Jeff with a smile, "So? Want to show them what's in the bag?"

Jeff's grin matched hers, "Hell yeah."

Justin and Camilla shared a wary look as Jeff passed the bag to Justin. Inside there were two boxes, one with his name and the other with Camilla's.

Inside his box was a brand new robot that vacuumed for you. "I _love_ it!" he squealed with joy. He turned to Camilla, who was opening her box; "What'd you get?"

Camilla smiled as she looked into the box: it was a book on the history of Ireland. She'd been talking to Kris a few days before and expressed her desire to visit the land Jack and Kris were from.

"What's it for?" Camilla finally asked.

Jeff looked at Kris, letting her know it was her turn to answer. "We're going to Ireland in a couple of weeks. I have to check on the business there."

Camilla and Justin still didn't get it. Jeff finally spelled it out for them. "You guys are coming with us. The robot/vacuum cleaner was to make your job a bit easier – the book is so you know all the cool places we can visit while we're in Dublin."

"Are you serious?" Camilla asked. She'd never been outside of Colorado.

"Very," Kris responded.

Before their conversation could continue, JR and Cosette woke up from their naps and the noise was heard through the baby monitors. When Camilla moved to get them, Kristie stopped her, "I can get them."

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'd really like to know any ideas you guys have for this - I'm pretty much a blank slate...although I do have SOME ideas. Please review and help me! The updates are probably going to be slow, but the more you all review - the faster I'll try to write. 


	2. Yet Another Chapter Named Surprise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

After all the kids were up and playing, Kris and Jeff decided to tell them that they were about to have a baby cousin. They all took it surprisingly well after Kristie told them that she was going to carry the baby. 

"Why can't Auntie Sam carry the baby?" Cosette asked. The children may have only been two years old, but they knew a lot and were very advanced for their age.

Kris thought of the best way to explain it to her children. "Well, Auntie Sam's body isn't able to nurture the baby like it should. I'm going to be keeping the baby safe and warm until it's ready to come and live with Uncle Jack and Auntie Sam."

"Why is Auntie Sam's body made that way?" Mike asked.

"That's just the way God wanted it, Mike."

"Okay."

Elijah wasn't as confused about it as his siblings. He understood very well that Mommy was carrying a baby for Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam because she wanted them to have a baby and Auntie Sam couldn't carry the baby. He understood this and accepted it at face value.

There wasn't much else a two year old could do.

* * *

Kristie breathed in deeply, sighing as she exhaled. Her breathing was slow, her eyes closed and her body in perfect kel'no'reem position. She'd been trying to clear her mind for the past hour or so. It was ten o'clock at night; her children were all asleep, dreaming nice, comforting dreams; Jeff was off world, where he'd been a lot recently. The most shocking thing of all, however, was that Camilla and Justin were out on a date – _together_. 

She let her mind wander as she drew deeper and deeper into the trance that was kel'no'reem. Her thoughts kept on returning to _why_ Jeff was off world instead of at home with his family. Kristie had spoken with Jack a few days before, right before SG-10 left, and he had told her that Jeff had requested the mission they were currently on.

It broke Kris's heart that Jeff would rather be off world with his team then at home with his wife and children. Okay, so they weren't exactly _his_ biological children, but in every other sense he was their father. She tried to pass it off that maybe it was just stress and he needed some time away, but deep down she could feel it was more than that. Whenever they lay down next to each other at night she could feel how… unloved he felt.

But that wasn't the purpose of this session of kel'no'reem. Kristie had been feeling like crap for the past few days and she was trying to find out what was wrong.

Kristie's mind examined her body from head to toe, stopping and examining how well each part of her body was functioning. It was one of the perks of having a highly developed strain of the Ancient gene inside her – she could cure herself of almost every disease there was.

When she was down to her uterus she found out what the 'problem' was. She was pregnant.

Her eyes immediately flew open and she looked down at her stomach. Pregnant? She was going to have another baby? This time one that combined Jeff and her. A child made out of love.

No, no! This was all wrong! She was supposed to give _Jack and Sam_ a child before she had another one! The quads were supposed to be five before she got pregnant again! This was happening all wrong!

Her mind went into overdrive as she thought of everything that would have to be done to prepare for another arrival. Oh, God, they'd have to redecorate the nursery! And _where_ was the baby supposed to sleep when it outgrew that? There was so much to consider; they needed to put a new addition onto the house… one, no two, rooms. Maybe they'd just move and find a bigger house.

Oh, God! What was she supposed to tell Sam and Jack? "Sorry, you're going to have to wait another year before you can start your family – I'm pregnant again?" Sure, they'd be happy for her – thrilled even – but that still didn't change the fact that this was supposed to be _their_ child she was carrying, _not_ hers.

She felt nauseous as she thought about everything having another baby entailed. Her other children were only two years old as it was, how was she supposed to handle a fifth on top of that? Sure, she had Justin, Jeff, and Camilla to help her… but it wasn't supposed to happen like this!

One thing she knew she should be grateful about was that she only felt the life-sign of _one_ child, not two or three or even four. One.

As she was walking down stairs to get a glass of water, she heard a car pull up. When she looked out the window she saw Jeff's car. Surprised that he'd opted to come home that late instead of staying the night on base, Kristie went out to greet him.

Jeff looked tired and worn as he silently strode up the walk leading to the house. His wife opened the front door and waited for him, smiling and looking sexy as hell in one of his old tee shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Hey," she said softly as he embraced her.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered back as he drank in her smell – spices and soap. His doubts about her feelings for him seemed to completely evaporate as they held each other there on their doorstep.

When they finally let go, Kris looked at him with a smile full of love on her face. "Guess what I found out today," she said as she led him inside.

"What?" he asked curiously.

They stopped in the living room, right in front of their favorite love seat.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jack looked at his beautiful wife lying prone on their bed asleep. He didn't know how long she'd been asleep but he could guess it was only a few minutes, as she hated leaving her lab to sleep. She was only slightly better now that they were married and she had something to look forward to when she left the dreary walls of her lab. 

He tried to not wake Sam up as he got into bed, but even with his stealth, Sam woke up.

"Hey," she said sleepily as she gave Jack a kiss.

"Hey," he replied as their mouths parted.

"How was your afternoon?"

He shrugged, "Same old, same old."

Sam smiled, "Boring? You spent most of your time playing on your game boy?"

"That about sums it up."

Sam's smile was full of love as she pulled Jack lower on the bed. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

"I know. It's kinda scary."

Their kiss was passionate and left both of them gasping at the end.

"We'll do great."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Added another spice to the mix! Please tell me if/when you think this turns to 'soap opera'-y I don't want to go there! 


	3. Problem

Jeff's eyes were wide with shock. "You-you're _what_?"

Kris's brow creased in worry at his reaction; "I'm pregnant. With our baby."

"How can you tell?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately and I did a scan of my body to find out why." At his dumb-founded look, she continued, "It's another perk of having the Ancient gene."

Jeff's grin drowned out the rest of his face. Happily he picked up his wife and spun her around. All the while he was chanting, "We're gonna have a baby!"

Kris laughed quietly at his antics, "Put me down, be quiet! The kids are asleep!"

Jeff put her down as requested, but still kept his hold on her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So… what are you going to tell Sam and Jack?"

Kris looked at him with her brow scrunched up, "What do you mean 'you'? _We're_ going to tell them the truth. And help them find another surrogate mother or something."

* * *

Jack looked confused between his niece and nephew. He turned back to Kris, "So, you're pregnant?" 

"Right," she replied.

"And you have healing powers."

"Right."

"And Sam can't carry a baby."

"Right." A smile graced Kristie's tired face.

"But you want to try and 'fix' her uterus using your healing powers that you didn't tell me you had until just now?"

"RIGHT!" Kris, Jeff, and Sam practically shouted at him. They'd been trying to explain the situation to Jack for the past hour and a half – apparently only _now_ getting through his thick scull.

Jack looked at them all and shrugged, "Okay."

"So?" Jeff asked, rubbing his hands together, "Who wants pie?"

Kristie blanched at the mention of her favorite dessert before high tailing it to the bathroom. A few moments later the other three occupants of the room could hear the telltale sounds of vomiting.

"So, no pie then?" Jeff asked innocently.

* * *

Sam immersed herself in the latest report from Dr. Lee on an Ancient laboratory found on P3X-584. She found it rather _odd_, to say the least, that all the notes for the lab were in Ancient, but the human clone they found there spoke _English_. 

Khalek, the clone the scientists found within the lab, seemed to be a young man who'd been taken from his home and just wanted to go back. She tried not to let her mind wander to her predicament with Jack and Kris and the baby, but after a while she just couldn't help it.

After a while she gave up her reading with a sigh, choosing instead to go visit their newest 'experiment'. On her way there, however, Sam ran into Daniel on his way to the lab where Mr. Woolsey was talking to their 'prisoner'.

"Whoa, Daniel," Sam said as the archeologist nearly ran into her, "What's going on?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and slowed down his pace so Sam could keep up, "He wasn't a prisoner."

"What? Who?"

"Khalek! He wasn't a prisoner – he was Anubis's clone. A creation!"

"What!"

"Yeah," by this time the two were at the elevators waiting for the door to open, "Apparently Anubis created Khalek and gave him the genetic memory of the Goa'uld and was trying to get him to ascend naturally."

"Crap."

* * *

When Sam and Daniel arrived at the isolation room, they found Mr. Woolsey there talking to Khalek. The man strapped to the bed below did not seem to take kindly to the accountant's questioning. 

"Mr. Woolsey?" Sam asked quietly so Khalek couldn't hear, "Why are you here?"

The short man looked up into the General's eyes, "The President requested my presence as soon as it was made known to him that we had an unknown alien here. Don't worry, General, for now I'm just observing."

"Well, you're going to have to observe somewhere else. I've just learned that Khalek is a clone and able to ascend. He needs to be destroyed."

"How are you so sure you can do that, General?" Khalek asked from the room below. Sam shared a horrified look with Teal'c and Daniel. The 'man' below just smirked, "Wondering how I could hear you? Just like you're wondering how I know that you won't find the way to stop me until it's too late because you're mourning your barren womb too damn much."

The words stung – a lot more than Sam should have let them. But it was true. She wasn't thinking clearly because no matter how much she tried her thoughts kept on going back to the fact that Kristie should be pregnant with Sam and Jack's child – _not_ Kristie and Jeff's child. It was selfish of her to think so, but try as she might, Sam couldn't help it right then.

Before anyone could react to this… disturbing news that Khalek could read their thoughts, the young man used his powers to get out of the restraints and was half way down the hall when the guards finally subdued him.

Sam sighed as Teal'c said, "Perhaps Kristie O'Connor could be of some assistance."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! 


	4. Mommy's Not Here?

Kristie rubbed her flat tummy agitatedly as she walked toward the isolation room the SF's had directed her toward. She grumbled lightly about how she'd been asleep and the SGC apparently couldn't survive two seconds without her since her existence was revealed. All in all, she was glad for something to do.

Sam and Teal'c met her when Kristie was half way to the infirmary. Kristie took in their worried faces and asked, "What's wrong? Where are Jack and Daniel?"

"O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are currently conducting experiments with Mr. Woolsey on the clone," Teal'c said in his usual voice. "It is not proceeding well."

Kris looked at Sam. "It's almost midnight, what couldn't wait until tomorrow morning for me to see?"

Sam sighed, feeling terrible for having to ask the younger woman this. And having to wake her up too! Kristie barely got enough sleep as it was! "Khalek – the clone – is telekinetic and has nearly escaped us once. We need you on hand in case he tries to do it again."

Kristie reached out with the tendrils of her power, and felt the darkness that tried to look inside her mind and hear what they were saying. "Shh," she told Sam and Teal'c. "He can hear us."

Sam looked at her worriedly, "I was afraid of that."

Kristie beckoned for them to follow her as she led the way to the isolation room Khalek was being held in.

She stopped right outside the door, turned to Teal'c and Sam, opened up a telekinetic wavelength and told them silently, _He can sense my power just as much as I can sense his. He knows I'm on base. But he doesn't know what I look like. I'm going down to the armory to get a vest. Just in case._

_Be careful,_ Sam cautioned her.

Kristie looked at her with one of the infamous O'Neill smirks before turning away. As she rounded the corner, Sam could have sworn she heard her say, _It's like she thinks I don't do this every day or something!_

* * *

Camilla woke up very content with her life. She had three wonderful children who were all grown up and having children of their own. She had a great job helping raise the first four Elementals. She had a fantastic boyfriend… even if he was thirteen years younger than she was. 

Thinking back on her life she could remember a number of things that she should never have had to go through. But she refused to dwell on them.

Getting out of bed, she opened the door connecting her small living quarters (requested by herself) to the girls' room. Both were already awake, sitting up in their cribs and doing 'funny stuff' with their toys.

Camilla put her hands on her hips in a show of mock discipline. "Cosette? Why are your toys floating?"

The little girl, who was the spitting image of her Aunt Melanie, smiled innocently up at her nanny. "I don't know what you talking 'bout," she said in her cute, 'baby' lisp. Camilla just smiled sagely and nodded along.

"JR? Can you tell me why the tree on the wall has become three-dimensional and I can see fallen leaves on the floor?"

JR looked at her with the same innocent expression her sister bore. Unlike her sister, however, JR had already learned a thing or two about sarcasm from her Uncle Jack and her Daddy. "Maybe Justin didn't do a good job cleaning up." Also very different from her sister, JR was able to speak clearly, without a lisp, and had been doing so for some months now.

The Jaffa nanny couldn't help herself – she burst out laughing before 'attacking' the twins (their cribs were rather close) in a tickling fight. Unfortunately for Camilla, the toys and the twins had her outnumbered 400-1.

Soon the poor woman was on her back, looking up at the mural painted on the ceiling, laughing her head off as the twins combined their power to make _everything_ in the room start tickling their nanny. That was how Justin, Jeff, Elijah, and Mike found them a few minutes later after they were all woken up by the laughter.

When it had finally died down, Camilla was able to give her employer a good once-over, trying to decide what mood he was in. Jeff looked haggard and worn at best. To her trained eye, it looked like Jeff hadn't slept at all the night before.

Camilla lifted the twin girls from their cribs, saying, "Go play with your brothers for a while, please."

The four siblings soon were in the other room, playing and laughing with each other. Camilla looked at Jeff worriedly before asking, "What's wrong? Where's Kristie?"

Jeff looked down, "Kristie… Kris was called at about 2300 last night by the SGC – Teal'c to be exact. Um… apparently there's a problem that only she can handle. I'll find out more when I go in today."

Concern filled Justin and Camilla. "Is it serious?" the young man asked.

Camilla could only look past the two men toward the four playing children as she said, "If it wasn't, they would have waited until morning."

* * *

Kris was furious. There was no other way of putting it. She had felt Khalek use his powers to escape the room they were holding him in, but she had _not_ expected him to be so fast at getting to the Gate Room. 

To everyone she passed she looked like a woman on a mission. All of the SGC personnel knew better than to mess with an O'Neill who had _that_ look on their face. She stormed past the frightened officers in a cloud of furry.

When she reached the Gate Room, her power was built up so much from her rage that the security cameras were shorting out as she passed them.

"Stop!" she boomed to Khalek as he ascended the ramp. Her arm was stretched out (even though it didn't need to be) to act as a catalyst for the surge of power flowing through her pregnant body.

Khalek just laughed, although he did halt his progression forward, "You cannot stop me! By far, I am the stronger!"

Kristie could feel Jack in the back of her mind, right outside the other door into the Gate Room. He had a gun, and she knew he was just itching to fire it. She'd let him have his chance – all she had to do was keep Khalek occupied.

He tried to throw her to the wall, but only succeeded in causing everyone else in the room to be thrown against the wall. "You can't hurt _me_, Khalek," Kristie said confidently. "I'm everything you're not, and everything you'll never be."

Khalek laughed, still keeping everyone else at bay. He refused to let this mere _woman_ see that he was beginning to lose confidence that he was stronger. Everyone else was affected by his power… but why not her.

"You don't scare me, Kristina! There's nothing you can hope to do but stall me for just a few more minutes."

Kristie titled her head to one side, "_Nothing I can hope to do_," she repeated. "You're mighty full of yourself for a _clone_. And if there's really nothing I can hope to do… then kill me. Give it your best."

Khalek's smile was sinister and pure evil. Those lying at the base of the walls they were thrown against watched in horror as Khalek sent a surge of power out of his hand at Kristie – right _before_ Jack fired the shot.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please! I really DO rely on your reviews to shape the rest of the story and fix what I've done wrong so I won't do it again in the future - please review! 


	5. Warning To The Readers

A/N: Thanks ever so much to the THREE people who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to them: **ALIMOO1971; caligate; **and **Ilovesg1** - you guys are awesome. Thanks for giving in to peer pressure!

* * *

When Jeff arrived at the SGC early that morning, he was shocked to find that Daniel was waiting for him outside of the elevator. His thoughts immediately returned to where Kris was. Why wasn't she _there_? 

"Dr. Jackson," Jeff said with a nod. "What's going on?"

Daniel sighed, "Get back on the elevator. We have to go down to the infirmary. I'll explain on the way."

Jeff immediately stepped back to allow Daniel room to stand. He remained silent, giving the older man time to get his thoughts together.

"There… there was an accident."

"What happened? Where's Kristie?"

"Calm down, Jeff. She's all right. She's lying in the infirmary right now, recovering from a nasty hit she experienced a few hours ago. She's still unconscious."

"What happened, Dr. Jackson?" Jeff asked, panic directing his thoughts while his military mindset directed his appearance.

"The clone we brought back from P3X-584 had telepathic and telekinetic capabilities," Daniel began slowly. "Teal'c suggested that we ask Kristie for some help in controlling the clone, but he still managed to escape… Right before we subdued him again – by 'we' I mean Kristie and Jack – Khalek fired off one tremendously large burst of energy at Kristie… It hit her in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet. She fell into the wall very hard and when they got to her she was unconscious. I'm sorry."

* * *

Justin was the one to answer the phone call a few minutes later. Within two minutes all four children were packed into their car seats, with Justin behind the wheel and Camilla sitting passenger, speeding down the high way toward the SGC. 

His mind went into overdrive as he thought about everything Jeff had told him on the phone. Apparently the baby had suffered a massive blow when Kristie was trying to subdue the thing they'd called her in for.

Justin mentally debated with the others about if it was a good time or not for him to reveal what and who he was to Kristie, Jeff, and the SGC. _NO!_ They cried within his mind. _They're not ready to know! _

_Ready or not – this is the only way to save the baby!_ Justin countered.

The grumbling in his mind continued as the six of them raced down to the infirmary to see if Kristie had improved any since they had received the phone call.

Camilla took one look at the bed and set down Mike and Cosette. She didn't want to be the one to show the children the weakened state of their mother. Jeff looked up, his eyes dancing with horror and pain, and saw his children. Instinctively he reached for JR, and she came into his arms willingly.

"Is Mommy, alright?" the little girl asked quietly.

"Mommy's going to be fine," Jeff told his daughter. He wanted to believe it so much himself, but just couldn't find it within him to let go of that small piece of pessimism that had saved SG-10 on numerous occasions.

"Dr. Fraiser?" Justin asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment of solemn contemplation SG-1, Jeff, and the children were experiencing.

Janet motioned toward her open office door, but Justin only led her half way. Speaking in hushed tones he said, "Would it be possible to have someone watch over the children for about half an hour? I need to tell everyone something."

Janet was confused, "I'm not sure now is the right time, Justin."

He shook his head, "It is the right time. It's now or never. Can you get a couple of the nurses to watch them?"

Janet nodded, still skeptical but willing to help Justin anyway.

"Jeff? The nurses are going to watch after the kids for a while, okay?" Justin said. It was more to let the man know what was happening than for permission.

"Why?" Jeff asked as the nurses led the twins away.

"Because I didn't think any of you would want them witnessing what's about to happen."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Justin?" Daniel asked when he finally got his voice back.

"I'm an Ancient."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I need the reminder that people are still interested in what happens with this! Please? 


	6. Kristie Wakes Up

A/N: Methinks you took me seriously. Thank you all for your reviews - even if some were rather reluctant to give them. I'm not trying to just up the number of reviews I have, but I really do need the feedback if I'm going to make this story different from every other story out there. I have stopped reading stories half way through because the characters are acting really OOC. I _don't_ want that to happen with this story - _that's_ why I ask for feedback.

* * *

"You're a what?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with suspicion and wonder. 

"I'm an Ancient. Actually, I'm the descendant from a whole group of Ancients who didn't ascend, back when all the major ascending took place. There was always a family, you could say, of non-ascended Ancients on Earth watching the evolutionary process."

"You're a _what_!" Jeff yelled.

There was a moan from the bed, "Can you guys keep it down over there? _Some_ people are trying to sleep!"

Everyone rushed back over to the bed to find Kristie's forest green eyes staring at all of them all sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey, honey," Jeff said, relief filling his voice. "Don't you _ever_ do that to us again, okay?"

She smiled weakly, looking at everyone else there she said, "Did you get him?"

Teal'c nodded sagely, "Indeed, Kristie O'Connor. With your invaluable help, we did subdue the clone. Khalek is no more."

Kris sighed in relief, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she looked down at her stomach, "The baby."

All eyes were soon fixated on Janet Fraiser, who was standing by with Kristie's chart in hand. "I can set up an ultra sound, but with the force of the blow…"

"Do it," Kristie and Jeff said in unison. They looked at each other, both knowing the fear that laced the other's features.

A few minutes later, the ultra sound was hooked up and Janet was desperately looking for a heartbeat or any sign of life. "I'm not sure, even if the baby survived, that we'll be able to find anything," she explained to the waiting family and friends (who were really family). "By all rights and purposes Kristie shouldn't even _know_ that she's pregnant."

Justin looked at all the drawn faces around him and decided that now was the time to explain why he'd revealed who he was, "I think I can help."

Sam looked at him oddly, "What?"

"I can help Dr. Fraiser determine if the baby is alive or… not." He turned to Kristie who was still in the dark about who he was. "If you let me, I can even heal the baby no matter what its condition in, you just have to trust me."

Kristie looked into his eyes, and he could feel the warm, comforting presence of her telepathy in his mind. Justin hid nothing back, but let her see everything for herself. Finally, she released him, nodding, "Okay."

Justin put one hand over Kristie's stomach, and the other on her forehead, "Just relax." He summoned up the power he knew was within him, but was very surprised when it wouldn't leave his hands.

Justin opened his eyes and glared down at his hands, wondering why it wasn't working. He thought back to his training, and remembered a very important lesson his grandmother had taught him: "We're very different from the other Ancients, my boy. If we want to heal someone, we can't just go right up to them and do it – we must have someone very close to them act as a conductor for our power. It's a tricky business, but a relative usually works."

"General O'Neill?"

"Yes?" Sam and Jack asked at the same time.

"I need one of you to come over here and put your hands as mine are on Kristie's head and stomach." He turned to look at them with sincerity in his gaze, "I need someone she's close to touching her and me if this is going to work."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, silent for a few minutes, their eyes debating which one of them would do it for Kristie. Sam's pleading finally gave out and Jack nodded consent. "I'll do it," Sam said. It was something she _needed_ to do. Sam had been envious of Kristie's pregnancy, and now she needed to help make that right.

With Justin's hands over Sam's, Kristie felt unusually connected and open to both of them. She felt Justin think, _If you want to help her, now is the time to do it._ Kristie looked at him oddly and found his gaze fixed on her. _You have the power within you, and I've just provided you with an opportunity without letting them know. While I'm healing your baby – heal her womb._

_I don't know how,_ Kristie told him mentally.

Justin's look said otherwise, _Yes you do. Just concentrate._

"Ready?" Justin said out loud. Sam and Kristie nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kristie muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeff step a fraction of an inch closer to Jack. That the two of them were as close as father and son now made her relax and smile with love so full in her heart, that it felt like it was going to spill over.

Sam was a little surprised at the feeling of warmth that spread throughout her body as her hands lay on her niece's prone body, trapped beneath Justin's much larger ones. It felt so… strange to be helping him heal Kristie's unborn baby. She wasn't an Ancient. She didn't have the Ancient's healing powers. And, yet, she still felt this sense of power and calm wash through her body like the healing device did when she used it. But this was so much more… pure and right.

Ever so quickly it was over. The feeling left Sam's body, Justin removed his hands and Kristie kept her eyes closed while she searched for the life sign that was her baby.

When she opened her eyes, Daniel could see the glisten of tears on them. "Jeff, come here," she whispered as she held her hand out to him.

Kristie took Jeff's hand and placed it on her stomach, her hand staying over his. "Can you feel that?"

The hard ass Air Force Captain nodded, a small smile playing on his face, "Is that…?"

"Yep," Kristie said with a grin, "That's our baby."

Janet unconsciously gravitated closer to Daniel while Sam put her arm around her husband. They all felt at peace for the first time in so long. It was the power Kristie's presence had over people. She could walk into the lives of a group of people who loved their job more than anything and show them how they could still have a life, stop and smell the roses (and dirty diapers), and appreciate the small things while still working for the greater good.

Camilla looked behind her and found all four of the children watching their parents and family from the doorway. Their eyes were wide as they saw their Daddy cry. The nanny beckoned them forward and bent to pick up Elijah with a smile on her face.

Justin looked over at his girlfriend, watching her interactions with the children with care. When he finally caught her eye, he saw a look of sadness wash over her face before she turned away from him. That stung more than any thing else she could have done to him.

* * *

A/N: So? Still worth the effort to send a two sentence review to me telling me how to improve and make it better? 


	7. Nighttime Activities of the Original SG1

A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! Here's your reward: two full days before I was planning on updating again!

* * *

Sam and Jack spent the long ride home in silence. It was a peaceful, pleasant silence that allowed both of them to think on everything that had happened in the past few days. Well, _Jack_ was thinking about all of that. Sam was thinking how she was planning on seducing her husband that night. For some reason ever since she'd helped Justin heal the baby she'd been _really_ libidinous, about-ready-to-jump-Jack-in-the-infirmary-in-front-of-everyone-there libidinous. 

When they arrived home, Jack started toward the kitchen to grab a couple beers.

"You know, sir, I don't think that's really such a good idea," Sam purred seductively. Her use of the word 'sir' meant to heighten the game she was playing.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, did a 180 and just stared at his wife. "_Sir_? We've been married for almost three years and you're going to call me '_sir'_?"

Sam started shedding her clothing as she walked toward him, "Yes, sir."

A few seconds later, when Jack's brain finally comprehended what was going on, he was thrilled for the first time in his life that his wife was able to call him 'sir'.

* * *

Janet kept on glancing at her boyfriend in the mirror during the ride home. He was, as usual, engrossed in a book with a cute little scowl on his face as he read the misinterpretations of the authors. He caught her looking at him one time when he glanced up to look at the time. 

"What? Do I have something growing on my nose?"

Janet smiled, shaking her head, "No. Actually I think there's something in the water."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in Teal'c fashion. So they were suddenly playing 'name a line from a movie without repeating movies and still making sense', were they? "Damn it, Janet! I love you!"

Janet nearly crashed as she heard Daniel _sing_ the line. "I didn't know you've seen 'Rocky Horror', Daniel."

"Ha! You lose!"

Janet smiled indulgently at Daniel's playful nature; "I wasn't quoting a movie when I said that, Daniel. I really do think there's something in the water." She pulled into her driveway, getting out of the car without another word.

Inside the house, Daniel found Janet searching through their movies on a quest to find one specific one. "Aha!" Janet exclaimed as she held up her prize.

Daniel groaned quietly as he now understood how they were going to be spending the rest of the day: Watching and re-watching 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

"But I'm _not_ a cool transvestite!"

* * *

Camilla glared at Justin as they walked into her on-base quarters after dropping the children off at the nursery. He had wanted to talk, so now, there they were, _talking_. Or, should I say, staring at each other wishing the other would start talking so they didn't have to. 

Justin finally started, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You're _sorry_ you didn't tell me!" Camilla was enraged. "You're sorry! Well, so am I – because that's not good enough." She tried to keep her emotions in check as she paced the room, "I hadn't been out with a man – let alone to bed with one – since my husband died ten years ago. And now, no sooner than I do, I find out that the guy screwing me doesn't trust me enough to tell me what he really is! How do you think that makes me _feel_, Justin?"

Justin sighed, "Crappy." He looked back up into Camilla's saddened eyes, "Look, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I could never find the right time. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Camilla calmed down visibly and walked toward her boyfriend, "A hug would be a good start, Justin."

The younger man willingly did just that. They both relished the feeling of the other. Camilla closed her eyes, feeling the sheer power of the love she had for this man holding her up. A solitary tear fell from her closed eyelids as she thought about everything that had happened that day.

She smiled happily as she felt the tear soak into Justin's shirt. Opening her eyes she said, with a straight face, "Now you have to serenade me."

Justin raised both his eyebrows, "You want me to _sing_ to you?"

"Indeed."

He took a deep breath, "Okay, sit down." She sat expectantly on the edge of her bed. Camilla was quite anxious to find out what song he would sing for her.

She wasn't disappointed, soon Justin's deep baritone voice filled the air as he sang, _You're My Home_ by Billy Joel. She sat back and let the power of his voice wash over her like water, pure and clear and powerful.

"_Home is just another word for you_," he sang, causing her to open her eyes. She listened carefully to the last verse, knowing it to be his favorite:

"If I traveled all my life  
And I never get to stop and settle down  
Long as I have you by my side  
There's a roof above and good walls all around  
You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
I need you in my house 'cause you're my home."

He stopped and sat next to her on the bed. She turned to him, and this time there was unhidden love in her gaze, "Now make love to me."

_That_ was one request he wasn't going to argue about.

* * *

Teal'c continued to rhythmically punch the daylights out of the punching bag that he had chosen to 'attack'. It wasn't that he was angry or anything, but he felt rather lonely. It wasn't something that he'd let others see in him; no, he was always "Teal'c the rock", emotionless and steady. 

But he missed Ishta so much lately. He had half a mind to move to Dakara so he could at least court her more easily. It was hard on him to be the only Jaffa on base. The others tried to make it easier, but he always knew he was different from them.

With resignation he sent one more punch flying at the bag. Tomorrow, he would tell O'Neill of his request.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think? Oh, sorry if you found the mention of 'Rocky Horror' a little racy for you - the movie IS about transvestites and half naked people. That's just the way it goes. 

Please review.


	8. Secret of the Century

A/N: Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. Keep it up! It's my treat to you all: a chapter before I go off to take a harrowing test!

* * *

The weeks passed by quietly. The Ori threat was still out there, Kristie was still pregnant, Sam still wasn't pregnant, and life was still going on. 

Kristie was playing ball with the children one day; while Camilla and Justin were busy 'cleaning the bedrooms', when suddenly she heard a motorcycle drive up to the house. Concerned, as she only knew one couple with motorcycles, Kristie left her four children to toss the ball back and forth with their powers, as was their game, to find out who was at the door.

The woman in leather burst into the room, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. Her hair was a windblown mess, and she looked like she'd been crying on the road.

"Melanie? What's wrong?" Kristie asked. She hadn't seen her friend in about a week (she took the kids to spend the day with their grandparents every Sunday because the couple wanted the four to be raised with religion in their lives) and was rather concerned. Melanie didn't usually come barging into her house like this. "When did you get a motorcycle?"

Melanie could barely speak; her mind was working so fast, "A couple days ago. I have something to tell you. But I think I need to see my nieces and nephews first. They always calm me down."

Kristie was wide-eyed with concern and wonder, "They're in the living room." Before she could add that Melanie might want to calm down elsewhere (she was still mostly in the dark about their abilities) the frenzied brunette was walking through the door that led to the family's living room.

"Oh. My. God!" and with that she passed out.

Cosette, Elijah, JR, and Mike were soon gathered around their aunt's limp body as Kristie checked her pulse and got her onto the sofa.

JR looked at her mother with wide eyes, "Is Auntie Mel going to be all right, Mommy?"

Kristie breathed a sigh of relief when she found a shallow, yet steady, pulse. "Yeah, babies. Auntie is going to be just fine. You all stay with her in case she wakes up, okay? I'm going to go get Camilla and Justin."

When their mother was out of earshot, Mike asked his siblings, "Why didn't she just tell one of us to get Cami and Justin?"

Cosette rolled her eyes, "Because, Mommy doesn't think that we know what Cami and Justin are really doing when they go into the bedroom to 'clean'."

JR looked at Cosette like she just told them all what composed Jell-O (not that in a year or so she couldn't do just that), "You mean Mommy doesn't know that they're really cleaning each other?"

* * *

"I really can't convince you to stay?" Jack asked as he, Sam, and Daniel spoke to Teal'c of his upcoming plans. 

"Indeed you cannot, O'Neill. Our fight against the Goa'uld has been won. But the fight of the Jaffa for a free, stable nation like the ones here on Earth, and present throughout the greater races of the galaxies… that battle is just beginning. I must return to Dakara and help my fellow Jaffa win that war."

Sam looked at him sadly as Daniel said, "It just won't be the same here without you, Teal'c. We've all learned so much from you. You're like a part of the SGC itself."

Teal'c bowed his head in respect for the words meant to honor him, saying nothing in reply to his friends' words.

"Will you visit?" Sam asked finally. She had been quiet after learning of Teal'c's desire to leave Earth and the Tauri to move on with his life on Dakara.

"Indeed. I may find a new home on Dakara with which to continue my life and struggle for freedom and equality for all Jaffa, but this shall always be the home I had with you three for twelve years."

Sam grew even more nervous, "No… I mean, like spend about a month here for some… special… events?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, saying nothing. Daniel and Jack shared a look, wondering what Sam was getting at.

Her husband had a very good idea what it was she was trying to say – that nausea she'd been feeling the past week wasn't just indigestion, was it? Sam wouldn't say anything to confirm, or disprove his theory, but Jack was ninety-nine percent certain that he was right about his wife's illness and questions.

"Of what such event do you speak of, Samantha O'Neill?"

Sam smiled nervously, "Oh, you know, graduations, weddings, childbirth, did I mention weddings? I hear Daniel and Janet are planning on getting married next year."

"SAM!" Daniel cried agitatedly.

Her wide eyes met his frantically, "What?"

"Janet told you that as a _secret_!"

"Well she didn't tell me I couldn't tell Jack and Teal'c!"

Daniel was rather flustered with this, "Yeah, but, did she tell you, you _could_?"

"Not in so many words."

"SAMANTHA!" Teal'c boomed, bringing the scientists' banter to a halt and their attention to the present.

Sam looked sheepishly at the giant of a man, "Sorry, Teal'c. What were you saying?"

Teal'c's eyes held joy in them that the rest of his face only acknowledged by the slight smile that played on his lips. "Do you mean to tell us that you are with child, Samantha O'Neill?"

Her smiling face and nod was enough answer for all of them.

* * *

A/N: So? Worth reviewing again? This story is now in the phase of: DUN DUN DUN! TWO PREGNANT WOMEN! Oh, my what _shall_ our men folk do? Please review if you wish to find out!  



	9. Why Didn't You Just Die

A/N: So sorry it has been a while since I've updated - I tried doing it about twenty times over the past few days, and only now has my computer even allowed me to LOG IN! It makes me mad. Anywho, here ya go!

* * *

"No, no, Aunt Líle. My flight to Ireland is in two days – the kids are coming with me," Kristie explained to her aunt. 

The older woman's voice was crackly over the phone, "Why? Do you realize, Kristina, my dear, how many people would try to kidnap the children if you bring them?"

Kristie rolled her eyes as she made her sandwich, "Do you know how many people already have tried, Aunt Líle? It doesn't matter where they are, though. Those kids would never let anything happen to themselves. Don't worry."

"I _still_ don't think it's wise…"

"Oh, I've gotta go, Líle! The kids just woke up from their nap. Talk to you later."

"Kris-" She hung up the phone with a click, cutting off the sound of her aunt's wining voice from her ears.

The young woman heard a snort from behind her. When she turned around she found Melanie leaning up against the doorframe looking at her oddly, "Why didn't you tell me about their powers?"

Kristie shrugged, grabbing a diet soda from the refrigerator and offering one to Mel. "The less people who know, the better. People have already tried to kidnap them because of Jack and Sam – I don't want the NID or any of their unofficial off-shoots to get any ideas about using the kids in defense of the planet, or anything like that."

Melanie nodded, taking the soda and following Kristie into the dining room. Camilla and Justin had put the kids down for their naps and then went into the living room to watch a movie, leaving Kristie and Melanie in full rule of the kitchen.

"That makes sense. It was just a shock to see them, you know?"

Kristie snorted, "Imagine how Jeff felt the first time he saw the kids using their powers! He walked into the play room to ask them if they wanted to go to the park and found them all in opposite corners conjuring up _something_ in the air."

"I can imagine even your big bad Air Force husband found that a little disconcerting."

Kristie grinned, "That's putting it lightly." The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kris finally got up the courage to say what she needed to, "What are you doing here?"

Mel looked down at her hands, not wanting to answer and yet knowing she had to say something. "Mom… She…"

"Just say it, Mel."

Melanie looked up into Kristie's eyes, "I'm not sure I can. Life's been pretty interesting these past few days, I just needed to get away from it all."

The other woman reached across the table and grasped Melanie's hand in her own. "It's okay, Mel. Life gets like that sometimes."

Melanie shook her head, "Not like this."

"Melanie, what's wrong?"

Finally the other woman sighed in defeat. Lifting her head, her eyes sought out Kristie's. "Two days ago Mom got a visit from someone everyone thinks is dead. She was home alone – I was at school and Dad was at work."

"Melanie?"

The younger woman's eyes began to tear, "Todd's back."

Kristie felt the wooziness and before she knew what she was doing, she was running into the kitchen and throwing up her breakfast into the trashcan. Todd was back. The man who raped her and sired four of her children was _back_?

Kristie went back into the dining room sporting a glass of water and sleeve of saltines. "That's impossible, Mel. Jack told me it was done with, taken care of once and for all. He can't be back."

Melanie shook her head, "I know just how you feel, Kristie…"

"No, you _don't_! Part of you is glad he's back because he's your brother. _All_ of me is sickened by the very thought of him because he raped me. Yes, I got four of the most wonderful children in the universe out of it – but he still raped me. Nothing can change that, Mel, _nothing_."

Melanie felt the tears track down her face as she got up. Her job was done, here. That was all she had needed to tell her. "I'm sorry, Kris. I can't change what he's done and neither can he. I really think he's trying to change, though."

"Just get out. Get out of my house."

Melanie just nodded and left, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Kristie wanted to believe Todd would always be who he was nearly three years before, but Melanie couldn't believe that. If she did then she would betray her parents and her brother with her attitude.

As soon as she was gone, Kristie lunged for the phone, intent on calling Jack and chewing him out.

Only when she was half way through dialing did she realize that this was her battle to fight. What happened to Todd years before was Jack's, Sam's, Daniel's, and Teal'c's battle. This battle was for her and Jeff to fight, alone.

Her hand stopped dialing, letting the phone fall from her grasp, she put both her hands over her stomach to remind herself of the child she carried within her. The child made out of love rather than hate, a child she would always cherish.

Then her mind went to the four children sleeping peacefully in their rooms. What of them? Would she deny them the right to make up their own minds about Todd just because it would fit _her_ purposes better? All four of them loved Jeff and thought of him as their daddy, if Kristie let Todd see them would that change?

The pregnant woman sank to her knees, staring at the cordless phone lying haphazardly on the floor beside her. She needed to call them, but something within her told her it wasn't time.

She didn't know how long she sat there, thinking about everything happening to her. But the ringing of the phone brought her out of it. It took her mind a few moments to realize that she had to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey, Kristie?"

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with us today."

Kristie glanced at her watch and found that it was, indeed, lunchtime. "Sure. Who's 'us'?"

"Oh, the whole gang: Jack, me, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Jeff – ohh! We even got Dad and Ishta here. They just arrived!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"We're eating at O'Malley's, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. See you soon."

As she hung up the phone, Kristie wondered briefly what was going on with Sam and Jack, and she tried to push Todd out of her mind so that she could have a pleasant lunch.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	10. A Lunch to Remember

A/N: Here it is! I hope you guys like it! This story has been a joy to write, I hope the sequel is as well.

* * *

"Okay, Sam. Here's the scan. Oh, wow," Janet stopped and looked at the scan of Sam's uterus. 

Sam immediately grew concerned, "What? What is it?"

Janet put the scan on the florescent wall, so Sam could see what she was looking at, "Look. Your uterus is completely normal."

"That's not possible."

Janet pointed it out, "Apparently it is."

The two women exchanged looks and said in unison, "Kristie."

* * *

Kristie's mind was still very preoccupied with two things as she drove her car the short distance to O'Malley's; first was Todd and the other nagging thing on was that she was pregnant and didn't want to be throwing up all through lunch. 

_Oh, well. Lunch would probably get cut short early anyway by the Ori or something like that_. Kristie had learned a long time ago not to dwell on things she couldn't control- her morning sickness was one of those things.

She stepped into the bar and grill, not expecting to see such a large group of people she didn't recognize to be crowding around a table to the right of where she stood. Walking up, she noticed that Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Ishta, Jeff and Janet were at the center of this 'mob'. Kristie pushed her way through to give Sam and Jack a light kiss on their respective foreheads.

"Hey. I see you invited more than just 'the band'. It looks like you've got the band, groupies and the mob who want their autographs surrounding you!" Kris said, raising her voice to be heard over the noise that accompanied the large group of people.

Jack grimaced, "Don't remind me."

Ishta looked at Kristie and smiled slightly, "It is indeed difficult to maintain a conversation in here with the crowd. However, I do not believe General O'Neill invited them."

Kristie grinned at the Jaffa woman, "I know, Ishta. I was just joking. What's going on?"

Sam rolled her eyes as Daniel answered, "They're all in a frenzy because this is the first time all of us have dared to come here together after the whole revelation of the Stargate two years ago."

"It's really been two years?" Kris asked Jack as Jacob/Selmak, who'd had quite enough of the group around the table stood.

Eyes flashed and Selmak roared, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Immediately the group around the table quieted down. "If you are not the waiter who has been instructed to serve this table, leave immediately before I get angry," he said in that ultra-scary Goa'uld/Tok'ra voice.

The crowd dispersed magically like the Red Sea after the Israelites were completely though the corridor of water. Jacob sat back down, taking control of his body once again, "That's better."

The waiter came up, "C-can I get you folks anything?"

Kristie looked over Jeff's shoulder at his menu, one thing caught her eye and she suddenly just _had_ to have it! "Can I get a steak with watermelon and some cream cheese icing on the side? Oh! And a shrimp cocktail with horseradish and tarter sauce mixed together. And…a Diet Coke."

The waiter looked at her like she was crazy, but when Sam piped up with, "That sounds good. But can you make my icing coconut chocolate?"

"Ooohh! Me too!" Janet said, causing everyone to look at her oddly. "What? It sounds really good."

"Uh, okay," the waiter, Stu, his nametag read, jotted down the strange order. "Anything else for you folks?"

Jack looked at him and said, "One of the biggest steaks you've got, cooked medium rare, and a baked potato on the side. And give me a beer…" Jack trailed off as he soon found both Sam and Kristie shaking their heads at him, "I mean a Coke to drink."

Ishta looked at her menu, "May I have chicken fettuccini? And water is fine."

"I shall have the same," Teal'c told the waiter, handing in his menu.

"Can I get a Bourbon Street steak with steamed vegetables and the fries? Oh, and an orange juice," Jeff said.

"Make that two, but instead of orange juice we would like a virgin margarita – lime," Jacob said, speaking for both himself and Selmak.

"Actually, make that three," Daniel said, piping in with his order. "But I want my virgin margarita to be strawberry."

"Okay, that it?" Stu asked, anxiously praying that that was all and he could just go, give the order to the cooks and then die of embarrassment _for_ giving the order to the cooks.

Everyone looked at everyone else. "Yep, that's it," Jack finally said, nodding like a happy puppy dog.

Kristie looked at Sam and Janet with a piercing gaze, "Is there something either of you want to share with the class?"

Sam raised her hand, like they were in school and Kristie smiled, calling on her, "Yes, Sam?"

The brigadier general smiled like she was the cat who caught the canary, "I'm pregnant. And it's your fault."

Kris put on her best innocent expression that she could muster, "Why, Auntie Sam! I don't know whatever you mean by that!"

Sam's smile faded a little, "Yes you do, Kristie. Don't play coy with me. Did you fix my uterus?"

Kristie looked down, guiltily. "Maybe," she mumbled.

This time both Jack and Sam were grinning like fools, "Thank you!" they said simultaneously. Both were sincerely pleased and shocked that Kristie would risk doing something like that for Sam and Jack.

Now everyone turned to Janet. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Fraiser?" Jack asked curiously.

Janet looked down and mumbled something only Daniel could hear. When he started laughing, everyone looked at him. "There's something in the water!" he said with a chuckle. "Next thing we'll know, Ishta will be pregnant."

Ishta looked down at her water glass then over at Teal'c, who was sitting next to her. "Would that be such a horrible thing, Daniel Jackson?"

Fin

* * *

A/N: Anyone in the mood for a sequel? Give me ideas!  



End file.
